Si Saori muriera en este instante
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Dedicado a WolfScythe, Lady Grayson, Sadick, etc...


Si Saori muriera en este mismo instante...

Un día, mientras regañaba injustamente a sus leales (y re-trapeados) caballeros, Saori estaba tan distraída que sin querer pisó su enorme vestido blando y rodó escaleras abajo a tal velocidad que los caballeros no se percataron de eso sino hasta que descubrieron que no había nadie regañándolos.

-¡Fue culpa de Seiya! -y corrieron todos a sus casas.

El punto es que, Hypnos, el Dios del Sueño, hermano de Thanatos, dios de la muerte, achichincles de Hades, dios de los infiernos, la recogió antes de entregarse a la muerte, y la llevó por un camino, que daba al Juzgado del Infierno.

-¡PERO YO SOY ATHENA! par de botarates ¡NO PUEDEN JUZGARME!

-Oh, si lo haremos, ya que antes de ser Athena, eras una humana muy muy mala.

Y le pasaron toda su vida hasta el inicio de la Saga de Hades.

-Comprendo que fui un poco cruel, pero TODA MI VIDA no es igual a ser mala toda mi vida.

-Pero lo fuiste -seguía dictando Radamanthys a Lune- y no solo eso, hay muchos cargos en tu contra.

-Y yo creo que es injusto que me sentencien sin derecho a defenderme¡¡exijo tener un abogado!

En esos momento las puertas se abren y sale Mikuruma Damasa, el que se ofreció a ser abogado defensor.

-Athena es la Diosa de la justicia, la guerra, la paz y la sabiduría -comenzó a atacar a los espectros la defensa- no tienen derecho a juzgarla.

-Hello -Radamanthys comenzó la contraofensiva- O sea, una, está muerta, dos, la estamos juzgando por lo que hizo como humana, mientras vivía, y tres¿¿quien eres tú?

-Ahora resulta que nos salió naco el señor Radamanthys -dijo por lo bajo Lune a Valentine- dile al señor Minos¿¿no?

-Sale y vale mi ñero.

Quince minutos después el abogado sufría en el infierno de sangre. Saori insistía en que no debían ni ofenderla.

-Es más, yo no DEBO estar muerta¿¿quién fue el idiota que decidió eso?

-El Señor Hades.

-¿Y donde está ese botarate para decirle todo lo que tengo que decirle?

-Athena -dijo Hades entrando en la sala de juicio en una silla de ruedas- Te voy a pedir que evites palabras altisonantes, yo no te falté al respeto cuando peleamos, y ahora que estás siendo procesada NO ESTÁS EN CONDICIONES de faltarme al respeto.

-Hades¿¿por qué me hacen esto?

-Athena, si hay algo en que estoy de acuerdo con los demás dioses, es que la humanidad tiene una enorme mancha, pero la razón por la que yo nos les hablo a ellos y ellos no me invitan a sus fiestas, es por que les dije que hasta los dioses modelos, tienen sus fallas.

-¿Tu crees eso?

-Pero descuida, hay muchos lugares interesantes en el infierno, no vas a aburrirte en tu eterna estancia aquí.

Comenzando a desconsolarse, Saori buscó pretextos para hacer reflexionar a Hades para que la dejara vivir.

-Les digo, si estoy muerta, muchos van a sufrir¿¿qué será de la humanidad sin mí?

Hades movió la cabeza en forma de negación y ordenó.

-Muestrale Lune.

Utilizando su látigo, el espectro de Balrog le mostró un futuro muy muy posible...

TODOS LOS DIOSES FIRMARON LA PAZ

Así es, se acabaron las muertes, el dolor, la miseria, con el nuevo sistema Open-File que hicieron los dioses, lograron distribuir las riquezas de quienes de plano no las necesitaban para darlas a aquellas personas más necesitadas.

Así, no habiendo pobres ni ricos, todos tuvieron las mismas oportunidades, y el mundo por fin pudo sonreir.

-P-pero, eso no es posible.

-Lo es, eso pasaría si tu mueres y te quedas quietecita en un rincón del infierno.

-Pero mis caballeros van a sufrir sin mi.

-¿Segura?

De nueva cuenta, Lune activó su látigo y Saori pudo ver un santuario remodelado, un mejor sistema, los caballeros poniendo su cosmos al servicio de los demás, paz, amor y justicia y una mascota.

-¿Y Seiya? -Dijo esperanzada Saori- Si el está sufriendo, vale la pena volver.

Hades volvió a mover de forma negativa la cabeza.

-Athena¿¿cuanto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que entraste aquí?

Activando por tercera vez, Saori vio como los caballeros, armados de picos, trinches, antorchas y otras cosas, dieron cacería a Seiya y empalaron su cabeza en Cabo Sounion.

-Y esto pasó hace dos minutos, en un momento estará aquí Seiya¿¿no te quieres quedar a ver su juicio?

-¿A él también lo van a juzgar? Son una bola de...

-Te dije que sin groserías, yo no te estoy faltando al respeto.

-Pero Seiya es un caballero de la justicia.

-¿Segura?

Y una cuarta vez, imágenes de los verdaderos crímenes de Seiya pasaron por la mente de Saori.

1-Enamorar a más de 20 chicas.

2-Traicionar a sus amigos.

3-Aprovecharse de los logros de sus amigos para adjudicarselos suyos.

4-Golpear antes de preguntar.

5-Ofrecer cosas que no son suyas (la armadura dorada, la de Athena, los zafiros de Odin, etc) a cambio de su vida.

6-Matar a fieles caballeros de Athena (¿escuchaste Orfeo?)

7-Moler al universo con sus frases ochenteras.

Saori estaba O.O''', jamás creyó a SU Seiya capaz de esas cosas.

-Entonces¿¿sentadita en un rincón?

-Sí, pero no vas a aburrirte, estarán Seiya, Eris, Ares, Abel y otros cuantos conocidos para hacerte compañía por la eternidad.

-¡Y tu no habías muerto?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, sigo con vida¿¿o nunca habías oído del coma? -se levanta de su silla y empieza a translucirse- y con tu permiso, tengo un cuerpo que reclamar.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! -gritó Saori por última vez.

-Valentine, llévala al pozo con los otros -ordenó Radamanthys.

-Sale mi compa' -y se llevaron a Saori al infierno de las enormes piedras.

¿Y Seiya? Lo mataron tan pronto llegó, ya que ningún castigo bastaba para cerrar su enorme boca.

FIN

Pero lástima, es solo un fic. Dedicado a WolfScythe, a Lady Grayson, a Sadick, a Abra y a TJW. 


End file.
